You Wanted Normal
by Chocoholic-vamp
Summary: Bella is living the life Edward always wanted her to, but when the past comes back will more then one secret be revealed? D/B Rated M for lemons. Pot New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**You Wanted Normal**

_By Chocoholic-vamp_

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters belong to their respective owners, this is my overactive imagination taking control.

This is dedicated to my beta, **Jasper's Sex Kitten** she is one kick ass woman, and she encouraged me to continue this since it was in story storage.

Summary: Bella is living the normal life Edward always meant for her to live, but when the past comes back will more than just one persons real life come to the surface?

_

* * *

_

*****Indicates Flashback*****

I was standing in the middle of my kitchen, chopping some onions and tomatoes for my homemade marinara sauce. It was his favorite especially after a hard day of working.

The sound of the key being turn in the lock alerted me that he was home. The door swung open his heavy foot falls stomping on the mat, probably shaking of the flakes of snow that I could see were falling outside.

"Hun, I'm home!" his deep yet boisterous voice resonated through the house.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled back.

I took my freshly chopped vegetable and dumped them in the pan. Just then two large hands went around my midsection softly stroking my flat stomach.

"Mmm, something smells good." He purred in my ear as he gripped my hips in the most erotic way.

I felt his member stand on attention, and I couldn't hold back the moan that rumbled in my throat.

"Oh God!" I moaned, as his hands roamed down to the hem of my shirt.

"Not God baby," you could hear the satisfied amusement in his throat.

"Jensen… um… oh baby."

My brain could have been a puddle, my core was throbbing and he hadn't even touched me where I most wanted him. He was peppering kiss all across my neck. Just as he was about to nibble at my ear like he new I wanted, the door slammed open, the pitter-patter of little feet entering the house.

"Wipe your feet before you come in or just take off your shoes!" I yelled, to my over eager children.

"Ugh…" I moaned softly as my husband's head fell to my shoulder blades his obvious arousal still making it's presence known in my backside. I couldn't hold in my laugh as I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck

"Later, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," he smirked.

"Daddy!" my little Tasmanian devils yelled, as they came skidding into the kitchen in their socks.

"Hey boys!"

I smiled as Jensen picked up our boys and swung them around their little screams of joy just warming my heart.

I couldn't believe how well my life turned out. After years of isolation and seclusion I finally understood that what Edward did was for the best. He had good intentions he just didn't execute it as well as he should have. Then again, I probably wouldn't have my babies if he hadn't left me on the floor of the woods that fateful September afternoon.

Jake had helped with the hole in my heart but I wasn't meant for him. We dated yes, and we may have been crazy in love for a while, but eventually we saw that it wasn't meant to be. To save each other the heart break we broke up six months in. Now he has Lena, the sweetest girl you could find, she could also rival Alice in energy and stamina during shopping. I guess you could call her my replacement for Alice even if in my heart that role could never be filled.

After our break up I just needed to get away from everything mythological and supernatural. I took solace in going to college majored in English. Hey! I've read more books than anyone I know, it was only natural. I spent three years there engrossing myself in all of my classes never giving anyone a second glance. I wasn't ready, too many wounds were still fresh and jumping into another relationship with my luck would have resulted in some psychopathic stalker; trust me I wasn't willing to risk it.

When I decided who the subject of my thesis would be for my master's I chose to investigate the inner workings of the Bronte family. I traveled to London and well you could say I embraced my life as a college student for the first time. I attended a few parties dated a guy or two but nothing serious.

I was healing, and that's when he waltzed into my life. Jensen was every bit of James Dean personified, just by looking at him you would know that he was the bad boy type. Just like me Jensen was studying abroad, but according to him it was just to test the foreign ass. He returned to the states to finish his own thesis on Washington Irving.

We kept in touch just as friends, an email here and there. There were some visits were he would tell me about his latest conquest. He was either oblivious or trying to provoke my jealousy; my money was on the latter. After a year I came back for good to the states and moved to New York, by then he was working for an editing house and had gotten me an internship in the said company. Same city, and work place, there was no ignoring the attraction anymore. A month in I grew a pair and confronted him. The only thing I could compare it to was to some scene of a prime time drama…

*********

I was once again in the freaking copy room, making copies of the final draft of one of our new up and coming books. If you asked me the book, if you could even call it that, was a full 600 page of crap. It was one of those Idiot's Guide type books the title was _genius_ note the sarcasm, _The Wonderful World of Chicks: Get with the Skirts._ I could already see the line of Star Wars geeks that would line up to buy it.

While I waited for the poor machine, overworking itself for this piece of rubbish, my mind wandered to Jensen. God that man could send you into a ditch with all the mixed signals he was giving off. I mean for months while we were getting to know each other he bragged to no avail about every ass he nailed. Now, I'm here and you would expect that I see him flirting with every skirt within a mile radius, but no. He is constantly around me and flirts with me, I think, but make absolutely no concrete move.

The sexual tension between us could be cut with a knife and I'm fucking tired of it. The door to the copy room opened and closed behind me. There he was, speak of the devil or in this case think… God that cologne always drives me wild. I hadn't felt even remotely close to this with Edward, and in this case the guy was just too "bad-ass" to do anything.

I turned around and there he was in all his hazel-eyed, light brown haired, chiseled body beauty. I could see his eyes darken as he took in my tight pencil skirt and white silk blouse, nothing too dangerous for the office but still enough to make him squirm. If he only knew what was under it?

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's gotten up your g-string?" he asked, smirking at his own joke.

"Ugh! Don't give me that, Jensen. I'm tired of your fucking games!"

"Whoa, Bella! Where's this coming from? I ain't playing any games!" he really looked confused my rush of confidence was waning.

"Yes, you are! Every time we would talk you wouldn't shut up about all your damn conquests."

"Bella would you keep it down, we are in the office, remember the place were they give us money. They could fire us for having this conversation here!" he whispered harshly.

"Where else do you suppose we have it then? Ever since I came to work here it's like you're not even the same person. What happened to the glorified player who didn't care what her name was just that she wore a skirt and could hold her liquor?"

"God damn it, Bella! Don't you get it…" the copier beeped when I checked why the dreaded machine interrupted his speech; needs paper, great.

I opened the tray and inserted a generous stack of blank paper to the poor machine. I turned back to him giving my undivided attention.

"I... like you and… it's just difficult I've never liked someone like I like you." His words were strained almost as if he couldn't believe he would admit to that.

"Then do something, were both consenting adults ever thought a simple, 'Hey Bella wanna go out?' would suffice. Man do I have to draw you a map I though-"

I wasn't able to finish my rant when I felt him grab my face and crush his lips to mine. This kiss was raw passion unlike any I had ever had before. We were primitive and neither having to worry about hurting the other in the heat of the moment.

His tongue swept my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I eagerly granted. While his hands began to roam downward, mine found home in his short slightly spiked hair. I felt his hands on my ass, squeezing slightly making me moan into his mouth, as both our tongues battled for dominance.

In a matter of seconds my skirt had ridden up and my legs were wrapped around his waist, felt my back hit the door making his obvious arousal rub against my own arousal. I faintly heard the door being locked and the blinds being closed. God this man was thorough. His lips left mine and I was momentarily disappointed until I felt his mouth on my neck kissing, sucking and nibbling all the way to my exposed collarbone.

Though the office was kept fairly cooled by the A/C, the heat in that little room felt suffocating, in a very good way.

I felt his hands groping and then the buttons of my blouse being undone, the only sound being heard was our labored breathing. My patience was running low I had to do something, so I got to work on his tie almost ripping it off his poor neck.

To ease a bit of the pain or at least make him feel better I returned the favor and sucked on his own neck, working my way up kissing and nipping. My blouse was undone and he got a good look at my girls, at the ripe old age of 24 I was well endowed and hidden behind very sexy nude color Victoria's secret lace push up. If there was ever a reason for me to buy retail it was in my underwear.

The rumble in his chest as he stared hungrily at my chest was enough to tell me he appreciated the extra touch.

"God your gorgeous!"

His hands grabbed on to my already sensitive nipple making me moan in pleasure of his ministrations. I couldn't take it anymore I quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and fumbled with his belt. Taking pity or becoming impatient himself he swatted my hands away and undid his belt and pants.

His hands scrapped erotically up my thighs, to my ass until he hooked his thumbs through my matching lace thong. Gliding it down my legs as I unclasped them from his waist. As he stared up at me from his crouch on the floor, I could see a hungry look in his eyes that made my core quiver. He massaged my thighs frustrating me to no end when he was nowhere near where I really wanted him.

"Ugh! Cut the crap, and stop… mmm… teasing!"

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt two fingers delve into my hot wet core. I couldn't hold in the moan that took me over.

"Like that?" This cocky gorgeous ass of a man asked me.

"Oh God…yes!"

His mouth latched on to my clit and I lost my self behind my eyelids. I saw colors I never knew existed. I quickly grabbed his face and kissed him moaning as I tasted myself on his tongue.

"Man, I need to be inside you!" he panted out.

"Then…what are you waiting… for?" I barely managed get out before he had his boxers down and my legs once again wrapped around his waist.

His thick cock teasing my entrance making me writhe as I searched for any form of contact. Seems he was tired of playing games also, as he plunged deep into my aching core. We both sighed at the feeling of being connected in the most intimate of ways. He waited a few seconds letting me adjust until I move my hips against his as a signal for him to start moving.

His first thrusts were slow and deep wanting to prolong the sensation of being connected.

"Aaaahhhh… faster… Oh God… faster!"

He smiled coyly as I barely manage to breathe, the pleasure overwhelming my body.

"Not God Honey!" he said while moving faster inside my tight core.

"Oh Jensen!" I moaned my stomach tightening readying itself for the overflow of sensations.

"That's…better!" he panted out.

Damn cocky bastard, "God your so tight…baby!"

Now that's more like it, apparently at that moment he decided my breasts had been neglected for too long and released them from their lace casing. His mouth latched unto my left nipple while his hand massage my right. The combination of feelings was sending a clear message straight to my core.

Seeming satisfied with his work he switched his mouth to my right breast.

"Oh… I'm…I'm…aaaah" a suddenly he bit my nipple sending me over the edge. Jensen closely followed, as I felt my pulsing center milk him dry. Both drowning out each others screams in a searing kiss.

As we came down from the pleasure induced high the kiss turned sweet and gentle. Conveying to me that this wasn't just sex, it was the start of something much bigger. He slipped out of me and let my legs fall to the floor, though thank God he still maintained his hold on my waist or I would have hit the floor. He kept kissing me until the copier beeping that it was done with the shame to all self-help books everywhere, ruined our moment. We composed ourselves and made ourselves look presentable.

*********

After that we were inseparable, five months later we both quit the editing house he joined a small independent publishing company. Were his first thriller was published, the few books stores who ordered it were sold out in a manner of days word traveled fast.

Who would have thought the ultimate bad boy would actually be really sweet and one of the most talented horror fiction writers I had ever met. Some of his work could make your skin crawl. Exactly at our one-year mark he proposed to everyone's astonishment even mine. The ceremony was small, my parents, the guys from the rez, and a couple of mutual friends we had. His family and him have a rather difficult relationship, I've never met any of them, but from what I know his mother died when he was a kid and his father was really tough on him. In all our years together that's is the one thing he has yet to open up to me about.

Yet, I couldn't really fault him, he didn't know everything about me either. He knew about Edward and Jake but not all the gory details and I generally refrained from saying HIS name. Of course he knew Jacob they met at our wedding. Our honeymoon was wild to say the least; neither of us came back with a tan. As luck would have it nine months later I was cursing the ground he walked on for touching me and getting me pregnant with not one but two little boys.

Daniel John and Zachary Charles, at 4 years of age were already wreaking havoc at daycare. Man I can't wait for when they start school, I wonder if they will call me into the principles office the first day or just give them each a laminated detention slip. Don't get me wrong I raised my boys to be good and respect their elders, and they do when I'm there, but when their father goes behind my back and corrupts them there's not much a mother can do.

For the first two years of the boys' lives I stayed at home just to look after them, I wanted to raise them not some babysitter. Now, since they get to go to daycare all day I got a job teaching English at the local high school. I loved my students and they loved me, according to one of my students I don't sound like I'm teaching them when I do, whatever that means. Apparently, it means my class has the highest GPA in the county.

Jensen rarely left the house for work but occasionally he was called for some book tour or a screenplay they wanted him to help write. His homecoming was always my favorite part, I would miss him terribly and you would think things after twins would have cooled down, but it was like every time was better than the last.

The memories must have distracted me quite a bit because when I came back he had already put the twins down from their joy ride.

"Go get ready for dinner quirts! Momma made spaghetti PIE!"

"YEAH!" all three of them screamed, my men and their pies.

Wait till they find out I made desert too, my famous Mississippi Mud Pie they will freak. My little boys ran up stairs racing to the bathroom to clean up for dinner. I heard a thunk, and a little scream of "I'm ok!" I laughed unfortunately one of my boys had my clumsiness gene.

Jensen looked at me and said, "What's with the look baby? Where were you just a second ago?"

"In the copy room of Brennan Editors House." I smiled coyly knowing he'd remember quite easily.

Having our first time be in the copy room may not have been ideally romantic, but damn, it sure was memorable.

"Mmm, I remember that. One of these days I'm going to take you back there and recreate that whole scene." He growled as he wrapped is arms around my waist, I giggled like the girl I was as I felt the all too familiar blush creep up my neck.

"Ha, I can still make you blush!" I slapped his arm and shooed him of so he could get cleaned from his flight before dinner.

I finished prepping dinner and started setting the table when Jensen walked back into the room. He had shaved and looked absolutely refreshed after his shower.

"Where are the boys?" I asked since it had been too quiet, God knows what they were up to. "I sent them to watch TV, some cartoon they like was on."

"Oh, alright let me finish setting the table, then we can eat. Can you get the Iced Tea out of the fridge?" I counted in my head 5…4…3…2…1 "Oh Man, you are a godsend!" he came back put the pitcher of tea on the table kiss me on the cheek.

"Mississippi Mud Pie? What did I do to deserve you?" I knew he would love the gesture.

"Danny, Zach, dinner time! Let's go!" Jensen called to the boys.

We sat down and had a nice quiet normal dinner. My boys cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher while I took out desert. Once my boys had more chocolate on their faces than their tummies, Jensen cleaned the kitchen while I took the boys to take baths. With the boys in their pajamas, they were ready to be tucked in.

Surprisingly they loved the stories their father told them. Though they certainly never pleased me. Jensen had a knack of depicting things a little bit too graphically for my tastes. Seems tonight would be a Wendigo night, whatever that was. The boys' eyes got wide as Jensen entered the climactic fight between the Wendigo and the hunter.

"One moment he was there growling and snapping at the hunter, then suddenly BAM he disappeared," the boys jumped, but their eyes held nothing but pure fascination.

I shook my head; they were just like their father, fearless and reckless at times. I looked at my watch.

9:30 pm

It was officially too late for the boys to be up, and I was also quite desperate for alone time with my husband.

"Alright as much as I hate to do this, we are pausing the story, it's bedtime for the little Wendigo's," I said clapping my hands.

"But Mommy!!" "But Bella!!" all three of my men said at the same time.

"No buts! Come on it's late, you can hear the rest tomorrow," we each tucked one in, and kissed their forehead.

They yawned and Zach groggily said, "And we are not Wendigo's mommy…"

"…yeah we are hunters! When we grow up we are gonna be just like the men in daddy's stories," finished Danny.

"Right daddy?" Zach asked.

In that moment I could have sworn something happened in Jensen's eyes. I couldn't put my finger on the emotion but I knew there were things he hid from me that I would never know. This moment was one of the few I wish I did know, his body tensed all over and he almost bit out his reply towards his son.

"Yeah bud, you and Danny are going to be big bad hunters, now time for bed," he said tucking Zach in tighter than usual.

I turned on their night light, for boys who were barely afraid of anything; darkness was something that had always freaked them out even as babies.

"Goodnight boys, love you," I said, closing the door behind Jensen and me.

I could tell he still was a little tense as we walked back to our room. With each deep breath he took it was like he was giving himself a pep talk and his shoulders would relax by just a fraction.

"Baby, is something bothering you?" I said, touching his shoulder lightly.

"I'm fine," he told me shortly.

"What happened back there you got all tense, I just want to help," I kept prodding as we entered the room.

"Bella," he said, turning around his jaw tight. I could tell his eyes were warring on what to tell me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, we were so close to each other. "Baby I don't want to talk about this not now."

"Why what's so bad about it?" I asked.

He was pissing me off, he doesn't treat his children like that and say it's nothing.

"Damn it Bella! I've been gone for five days I don't want to talk about this," he grabbed me by the waist.

"Is it so bad that after being gone for almost a week I just want to fuck my wife senseless?" he growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

My breathing became ragged, my panties became wet and I whispered, "No."

Next thing I knew I was being thrown on my bed, bouncing slightly. He pounced on me then, our mouths colliding, his teeth pulling at my bottom lip growling as I hissed. I could feel his arousal poking at my thigh.

His hands glided down my body, over my neck, to my collarbone, brushing the sides of my breasts eliciting a moan of pleasure. I lifted my leg to his hip aligning my sex with his bulge earning a groan from him as I grounded into him.

"Fuck, I missed you babe," Jensen growled in my ear, his hands ghosting under my shirt.

I worked quickly on unbuttoning his flannel shirt, desperate to see his chiseled pecks and broad shoulders bare of clothing. His hands left my skin momentarily helping me push back his shirt from his shoulders. He took off the t-shirt he had underneath leaving him in only jeans.

We flipped over to where he was underneath me as I straddled his hips, lifting my shirt to reveal the red bra I had on. I knew he would like it, red wasn't a color I normally wore but him coming home after being away for so long warranted the special touch.

I could see his lust filled eyes focusing on my lace-covered breasts. The look he was giving me was setting my body on fire for his touch. His hands went to the waistband of my jeans as our mouths collided once again in a passionate kiss.

He turned us over once he had them undone, his lips kissing and biting all the way down my body. I lifted my hips helping him as he tugged down on my jeans. I was becoming desperate now; his slow pace was working on my very last shred of patience.

He made his way back up my legs after discarding my pants somewhere in the room. Lifting my left leg to his shoulder he started kissing his way from my ankle to my calf all the while keeping our eyes locked in the fierce look. I moaned when he bit the inside of my thigh, his mouth was everywhere but where I truly wanted him.

"Jensen, please," I begged.

He lifted his head cocky grin in place. God how I wanted to smack him. Yet at the same time I just wanted him to fuck me.

"What do you want baby?" he asked, peppering my hips with kisses.

My mind was so fogged up, every touch and every kiss was slowly setting my body on fire.

I found my voice deep inside the fog and said, "Weren't you going to fuck your wife senseless?"

Being the cocky ass he was of course he had a comeback, "Oh I think she is pretty senseless right now, wouldn't you say?"

I groaned in frustration, as fun as foreplay was, I just wanted to feel myself whole with him inside me.

"Would you just fuck me already?" I cried out.

"Now that I can certainly do," he said, winking at me.

We made quick work of getting his jeans undone, our hands bumping into each until I swatted his away. Pushing them down along with his boxers I was granted the view of his delicious hardened cock. His finger hooked unto the waistband of my panties pulling them down my legs painfully slow.

He knelt between my legs once they were off, his fingers stoke down my slit testing to see how slick I was.

"You really this wet for me Bells?"

I bucked my hips bucked into his hands, "Always baby, just for you."

A growl erupted from his chest as he grabbed my waist and hoisted me up aligning our sexes together. Wrapping my legs around his hips plunging myself on his dick. I moaned as he filled me.

He wrapped his arms around my back, his fingers tangling in my hair, as he hungry attacked my mouth. I sighed into his mouth allowing his tongue to invade and explore my mouth.

My hips slowly began to move in a circular motion, our breathing turning to short gasps. I held unto his shoulders for leverage, my nails digging into the muscles of his back. The sensations were incredible. Being connected with my husband, bringing each other the greatest pleasure was just beyond words.

"Your always so tight baby," he growled in my ear making me moan as I felt his warm breath hit the side of my face.

His lips began to travel down my neck; I tilted my head back giving him more access. The hands that were entwined in my hair slowly scrapped down my neck to the bra straps on my shoulders. He pulled them down my arms releasing my breast from their confines. Wasting no times his mouth latched on to my left nipple sucking and nibbling driving me into a frenzy.

"Oh fuck... that feels good," I gasped.

His left hand kneaded my neglected right nipple, rolling and pulling it between his fingers. My hands threaded into his hair holding him close to me, as my hips kept moving up and down his shaft. The hand that held me to him unclasped my bra and through it away from my body.

Once he was satisfied with the state of my nipples, his hands took a hold of my hips increasing the speed of my thrusts.

"Ung yeah," I whined.

"You like that sweetheart?" he said, between breaths.

"Fuck yeah. I love it when you fuck me hard baby."

"Want me to fuck you harder, uh Hells Bells?" he asked with a cocky tone. I could only nod and hum in agreement.

He unwrapped my legs from his hips and laid me down on the bed while lifting my left leg over his shoulder. The new angle allowed his thrust to reach deeper. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out.

"Yes… oh fuck… that feels… Shit Baby that feels…" I rambled incoherently.

The coil in my stomach tightened even more, his thrust came harder. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the pleasure increased every second he was pumping in and out of me.

"Damn, you feel so good. I missed this baby, fucking you 'till you can't speak," he grunted.

"So close… fuck I-I'm CO-" he cut me off swallowing my screams in a searing kiss.

My sex clamped down on him as he released his warm seed inside me groaning into our joined mouths. I lowered my leg from his shoulder as pulled out of me. He fell unto the bed next to me his arm wrapping around my waist pulling me to him, our breathing still erratic.

"That was…"

"Amazing as always," he kissed my shoulder cheeky grin in place.

I smiled and pecked his lips lightly with a kiss. "Yes amazing was the word I was looking for."

"I'm glad you're home, it wasn't the same without you. It never is," I said tracing the muscled of his arm.

"Probably as much as I'm glad to be home babe," he whispered.

With a yawn from me, he pulled the covers over us and pulled my back to his chest. Just before I fell asleep I thought, this is how my life was meant to be, normal. Now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A/N: So there ya go! This is the first chapter to my Supernatural/Twilight x-over. I will say this from the beginning because I want no confusion, this is **not** an Edward/Bella story. R&R! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

You Wanted Normal

Authors Note : sorry that it taken me so long, it's been a busy time for me with work and life. Here's the chapter hope you enjoy!

– Chapter 2

**Dean's POV**  
I groaned, my hands around my beautiful wife's waist tightening, shit; I had missed her so much. Theses trips got tiring after awhile, it felt almost as if I was back hunting, only this time, I wasn't helping anyone. I sighed quietly into her hair; she was the best thing that could've happened to me. Without her, well I don't think I would have lasted long out of the lifestyle, she kept me out of it.  
Kissing her temple, I got up from the bed.

At the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe how my life had turned out. That woman in bed, well, she saved me from being a lonely hunter. I remember like it was yesterday, I was in England for a hunt, I had said I'd quit but I just kept dragging myself into situations like that.

England was safe, far away from others, mainly my family. Or what was left of it. I couldn't hunt anymore, couldn't stay on hopeless path of killing monsters, yeah some people wouldn't make it, but if the end of the world was coming I wanted to die with a full life. So I enrolled in college.

I snorted thinking about that endeavor. First was picking a name and a place where no one could find it. I found some weird ass name that could hide me, in the time it took me to buy everything needed to change my full identity. Dean Winchester disappeared from the face of the earth. In his place was a new person. I hate to admit it, but in his place came and upstanding citizen. He paid his taxes, found legit jobs, and all in all worked his ass to pass courses in school.

Yet. It wasn't enough for me, I thought it'd be interesting to get a release from the years of hunting. For only that reason I chose writing. _What?_ I had enough knowledge and had seen enough things to write horror for the rest of my life.  
I'm not saying I gave my personality up; fuck not even Jensen could resist the college sorority girl ass. Those girls were crazy, but as the years passed by I grew up little by little. I'm afraid to say I even became a little like my brother Sam, yeah the dork was right in something.

I washed my face and held on to the bathroom counter. I heard my wife turn in bed and I closed my eyes. That word, wife, always filled me with a silly fucking feeling. Who knew Dean Winchester would ever marry? Well technically he didn't but that's a technicality; that woman loved me and I loved her, with everything in me.

I heard the doorknob jingle; those boys wake up earlier than the sun rises. Not wanting the noises to wake up Bell, I ran to the door and opened it to reveal my two still sleepy eyed boys. I put my index finger to my lips, to let them know not to make a noise. They nodded in unison and I led them towards the stairs, and into the kitchen. I turned to them clapping my hands and croutching into a football huddle type stance.

"So, boys, what do ya say to us making mommy breakfast?"

**Bella's POV**

My eyelids twitched as the early afternoon rays of sun seeped in through the curtain. I yawned stretching my limbs, reaching to the pillow next to me, looking up when I felt it empty. Just as I thought, the sheets were cold and my husband was nowhere near our room. I got up, going to our dresser and picking out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, trying to stay comfortable for the lazy Saturday.  
Walking out the bedroom door my sense of smell was assaulted by the scents of bacon and pancakes, I smiled, my boys where making breakfast. Picking up some toys on the way downstairs I dropped them in the toy box I left in the living room.

I stepped into the kitchen and laughed at the sight before me, flour was everywhere, pots were sizzling and my three boys stood in front of the stove their backs facing me. The twins were standing on stools even still they were on their tiptoes trying to see what was happening inside the pans.

I cleared my throat.

Jensen's head snapped up and I smirked as I saw him sigh and groan.

"Can I ask why my kitchen looks like a food bomb went off inside it?" I asked.

The boys all turned their heads toward me, Danny and Zach both with matching grins, ran up to me.

"Momma look," Zach said, pointing excitedly to the mess. "We're making breakfast for you!"

I smiled and knelt down next to him.

"I see that. You also made a big mess little man." I looked at Danny, going back an forth between the two. "Are you both going to help daddy clean up?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Jensen flip the last of the pancakes into a big plate, and turn his back to the stove. Throwing the dishtowel over his shoulder and crossing his arms, he looked amazing. The Mr. Mom look fit him well, but I would never tell him that.

They pouted and Danny stomped his foot lightly, "Do we have to?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, my boys were usually well behaved, but being boys they had their moments where they decided to test my patience.

"Yes you do, both of you," I said, pointing my finger at them, and patted there butts off to help clean up.

I knew as 4 year olds, they really couldn't help much, but they were very capable of putting things away and setting the table. I wanted to teach them early in life how to take care of their chores.

I got up from the floor and walked over to my husband who opened his arms and let me settle into them. He leaned down and kissed me, I was sure I would be slightly covered in flour and any other gunk he had on him, but I didn't care.

"Good morning," he whispered against my lips.

I hummed, "Yes it is, but you made me wake up without you next to me, again."

I poked his chest playfully.

"Wasn't that supposed to end along with the trip?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to wake you up with some breakfast. Didn't think you would wake up early after last night," he smirked.  
I rolled my eyes, and chuckled.

"With children like ours, I've learned to wake up early no matter how tiring the night before was."

"Oh really?" he kissed me again. "So is that why when our children came into the room this morning, you didn't even flinch?"

"Shush it," I slapped his chest.

"Uh huh."

Shaking my head, I stepped away from his embrace to look at what they had made. My stomach protested as the smell hit my nose and my mouth watered when I saw the stacks of pancakes, plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs with all the fixings.

I turned to him smiling, "I'm so lucky to have you."

He shrugged and smiled a little hesitantly, "My dad wasn't around much, so you know.…"

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I nodded and kissed him quickly.

"I know J, it's okay, I understand. I still appreciate this."

Secretly, I loved that I knew he could take care of the house, if I weren't around. I remember vaguely from my days with Edward, that I was never supposed to walk around human while knowing his secret. Now that he wasn't here to protect me, I never knew what could happen at any given time, so it was best to be prepared.

Jensen and I were always agreeing in keeping our wills and testaments in order and up to date. I guess the death of his mother early in his life instilled a fear of a parental loss. I knew his father had died a few years before we met, but t wasn't something we really talked about. Most of what I had heard of his parents was from before his mother died, after that he closed off from me.

It irked me at first, I was the one person who wouldn't judge him, I couldn't understand what it could be he couldn't tell me. Eventually I just learned he wasn't the type to go into emotional shit, with his father, I even think he mentioned his brother once or twice. Though, in my opinion, he must have loved his father very much in the end, why else would he choose to give his father's name as a middle name for Danny?

"Come on babe, let's have breakfast, I'm starving." I smirked and leaned in close and whispered. "I need to replenish from last night."  
He nodded relaxing a bit, and called the boys to the table. We took care of putting the food in the middle and serving them what they wanted. After they were settled, we all enjoyed a lazy Saturday morning brunch, since it was almost 11am.

After a group clean up of the kitchen, the boys sat down to watch cartoons while me and Jensen took care of the laundry and a few things that needed to get done around the house. I was just putting the whites in the wash after switching the colors to the dryer when J came into the laundry room and leaned against the door. I could sense him just watching me, and I smiled bending over to put the dryer sheet into the load, wiggling my ass a little just for him. A smirk came to my face when I heard the small groan he emitted.

"You're lucky it's broad day light," he grumbled when I giggled.

Standing up straight and turning on the dryer, I looked at him, "Lucky is not the word I would use."

He came close pinning me to the dryer with his arms, "Oh really? What word would you use Mrs. Johnson?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my nose against his, and kissed him. "Well, what if I do want you to take me on the washer or the dryer?"

He closed his eyes and groaned, his voice coming out husky as he said, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Mmmm certainly wouldn't," I moaned as his hands gripped at my waist.

Our quiet moment was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of the boys bickering in the living room. Making us break apart to go break them apart.

The boys were in bed already, had been for 45 minutes; Jensen and I were cleaning up the kitchen and living room. It was one of our nightly rituals, when he was home. As much as I tried to get the boys to pick up their messes, there was always a spare toy or mess somewhere.

Jensen was quiet; he had been since he took the boys to the park earlier. I couldn't pinpoint what was wrong but from what I saw from the living room was making me feel unnerved. Every few dishes he put away he would look around, as if expecting someone to come then the oddest thing, he would look at the salt. I shook my head trying to put away my crazy thoughts. _Why the hell would he be looking at the salt like that._

Finished with the living room, I went up to him as he put the last glass away. Taking his hand in mine I brought him with me to the laundry room, I wanted to bring in the last of the clean laundry to fold. Apparently he had other ideas, cause I was quickly lifted and place on top of the washer. I barely had time to squeal when his mouth was on mine.

His hands pulling my shirt over my head, making us break apart for only a second. After discarding the offending piece of cloth, his mouth was on my neck and my thoughts became muddled. His hands grabbing at my chest, pulling down my bra cups as he lowered his mouth to my nipple. Unable to resist my hands went to the back of his head holding him closer.

"Ugh! Where's this coming from?" I managed to gasp out.

He looked up at me, and kissed my lips taking my bottom lip between his teeth, making my body shudder.  
"Are you complaining?" he growled.

I moaned, "No."

"Then try not to be too loud, kids above us remember?" he said out of breath while working my jeans off.  
Holding me at the edge of the washer, I worked on his own jeans pulling them down as well.

"Eager," J growled.

"Shut up and fuck me, before we wake someone up," I gasped out.

This must have spurred him on, because soon my hands were grabbing onto the cabinet as he pounded into me. His hands gripped my waist as the washer hit the back wall with each thrust of his cock into my warm center.

I bit my lip hard trying to remain as quiet as possible. His mouth on my breast making that extremely hard to accomplish as he bit down on my nipple. Desperation took over when I could feel his thumb on my clit frantically drawing circles on it, making me tremble.

"Fuck J… harder I'm… FUCK," I gasped, my body heating up and my core throbbing for some release.

I could feel he was close too; all he needed was a trigger. The trigger came in the form of him pinching my clit and my orgasm rocking through me. I shuddered and shook, my whole body contracting around his. A few more erratic thrusts from him and he was coming as well.

I sat there panting, as his fore head rested on my bare shoulder. Giggling I pushed him off and got redressed, as did he, when I went to pick up the heavy laundry basket he swatted me away. Picking it up, we started for our bedroom, when out of nowhere there's a knock on our door.

"I'll get it, must be the neighbors or something," I said and walked downstairs to the front door.

Unlocking it and swinging it open I gasped, my eyes widened at who was standing before me, but before I could say anything I heard the distinct sound of the lever being pulled back on a gun.

Jensen's voice growled out from behind me, "Move."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no characters except for the ones you never heard of...

A/N: I know OMG It's a CHRISTMAS MIRACLE and Christmas was what, 5 months ago? Well yes I rose from my self imposed grave to bring you this. I know I have another story pending which I'm working my hardest on getting the mojo back to get the new chapter out. Life's been hectic. You know life of a glam star *snorts* not really but whatever. You really wanna know what happened? School ruined me, twitter kidnapped me and my bed held me prisoner to it's laziness. Then a bunch of other stuff happened and well I kinda lost my writing incentive but I'm desperately trying to get it back. Because I know how much I hate when a story is abandoned so I wouldn't do that to someone else. NOW onward! I hope y'all really enjoy this and don't kill me because I didn't deliver what you expected. This is as much as I could get out and I'm really trying to churn out more awesomeness for you guys. I'd also like to mention that one sneaky lil woman *coughs* Shirley007 *coughs* nommed me for a crossover award. I KNOW I was like you crazy woman my story is not good barely even past the third chap but she yapped on about how good I am yadda yadda so now I'm up there against her oh the irony so go vote for her! Love you Shirls! for voting go to crossover-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html Thanks alls for the patience and for all the reviews and the story alerts it really does make me happy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Dean's POV

We had to go out to the park didn't we? Nice going Dean. I thought to myself as I slammed another glass inside the cabinet. I thought it would end, they'd never find me. I mean who would look in fucking Forks, Washington, for Dean Winchester?

I sighed placing both hands on the counter to steady myself.

I started replaying just what happened; maybe I could see where I went wrong.

*** Flashback ***

It was about 3 o'clock, the boys were getting antsy and Bella was getting pissed. Now, there are two types of pissed Bella, horny pissed, which obviously is my favorite, and frustrated pissed. Bella was frustrated pissed, I love the boys but they sure know how to piss their mom off.

There was a mess in almost every corner of the house, and whenever me or Bells would clean it up, it would be replaced by another in minute. Safe to say, two 4 year olds were on their way to a very long timeout, but Dad to the rescue I offered to take them off Bella's hand for the rest of the afternoon.

I can fight off monsters and creatures you can't dare imagine in your worst nightmares, but an angry wife well even that could make me run for the hills. So armed in warm clothes, poor kids looked like Eskimos. We headed out to the park, even with the snow there were a few kids out and about.

There were some other dads there that I was familiar with, you could say, so while keeping an eye on the boys we men just talked about bullshit.

"So, you guys heard who's back in town?" Mike Newton, I inwardly sighed.

He gossiped more than the old ladies at the senior citizen center in town. This time he looked like the cat that caught the canary, most of the time we would ignore his jabbering, kinda like we were doing now.

"Come on seriously? Jensen this should interest you, heck you're married to Bella. At least you should scope out your competition."

"Mikey boy what the fuck is your angle now?" I said while watching the boys.

Something seemed off, there was this feeling, I don't know what, I just knew I wasn't happy about it. Scanning my surroundings out of instinct, I caught site of him or it or whatever it was. I knew it wasn't human, it moved slowly, deliberately. Something wasn't right as I followed his line of sight it locked on to the boys. My world stopped, something was after them, after my sons.

Forgetting about what Newton was gonna say I ran towards the boys, I could've run after the bastard, but that would've been an ass hat move from me. I wasn't armed and there could be more than one of them, just waiting for me to disappear.

"Come on Zack, Dan let's go mom wants us home, now," I called to my sons.

Putting an arm around each of them, said goodbye to the guys and I lead them away from the park. I thanked Bella a million times in my head for choosing a house that was only a block away from the park.

I spent half the time home getting things out.

*** End of Flashback ***

I was itching to pick up the salt and cover all the fucking windows and doors, but I had to wait till Bella went to bed. This wasn't random; I knew this wasn't random what are the odds that without any signs that the first victims of an Shtriga would be my sons?

Something was going down, and the first thing they did was take out my kids, I growled low. I could feel her eyes on me, burning at my back, I knew she wasn't clueless but what could I say, "Oh hey honey, yeah I'm hiding weapons all over the house cause I'm positive something is coming after us."

Yeah that would float over very well.

I felt her stand next to me, her warmth just taking over my hand as hers wrapped around it. Pulling me away, my mind reeled I need her in bed asleep, I needed to prepare for whatever was gonna come at us. When I saw that we were in the laundry room I couldn't take it anymore. This whole had been shit, and just thinking about our last meeting here, well let's just say "fuck it" was about the only thing my body was screaming at me to do.

I took Bella by her waist and put her on top of the washer my lips over hers stopping the surprised gasp. The need to feel her skin on mine, I just needed to feel something of my reality. To forget the past that I knew was quickly coming back to haunt me. Pulling her shirt over her head, I latched on to her neck her scent that sweet smell of her; I was addicted to that smell. I needed it like I needed air. My hands went to cup those gorgeous tits, I'd never get tired of touching them, and tonight I felt like it would be the last. My mouth needed to taste her, the skin that was just utter perfection. She was perfection.

I felt her hands on my hair holding me to her breast, sucking at the supple flesh.

"Ung, where's this coming from?" she gasped out.

I didn't want to give explanations; I took her face in my hands and kissed her fiercely, pulling her bottom lip between my teeth knowing how crazy it drove her.

"Are you complaining?" I growled. I smirked when I heard her moan, "No."

Taking a holds of the buttons of her jeans, I said breathlessly. "Then try not to be too loud, kids above us remember?"

Taking her to the edge of the washer I pulled her jeans down her hips along with her underwear. I felt her hands on my jeans fumbling, her feet pulling them down desperately.

I smirked and growled, "Eager."

'Shut up and fuck me, before we wake someone up," she gasped.

I couldn't hold on anymore, I needed to be inside her. Taking her waist in my hands I started pounding into her. Her hands holding on to the cabinet above us, the washer hitting the back wall barely making a sound in my ears as I focused on her warmth around me.

Those tits were teasing me again as they bounced with each thrust, my mouth just needed to be on them. I could feel her trying hard not to make a sound but when my hand went to her lower belly and my thumb started rubbing furiously against her clit, she lost it.

"Fuck J… harder I'm… FUCK," she barely got out, her body shaking under me.

She was close, her pussy was tight around me but I wanted to feel it constrict me with her orgasm. Knowing what would set her off I pinched her clit. She shuddered as the shocks of her cumming around me milked my throbbing cock. Trying to prolong her pleasure I thrusted a few more times before spilling myself inside her.

Both of us breathless, I laid my forehead against her shoulder. Kissing it softly, I closed my eyes just feeling her around me, cataloging the feeling for when I couldn't feel it anymore. She giggled under me unaware of my inner rambling and pushed me off. We got redressed and I saw her move towards the laundry basket, and I swatted her hand, if I was going down one last chivalrous thing wouldn't kill me. Picking up the basket we walked in our post coital bliss towards our bedroom, but nothing ever turns out quite the way I hoped for and when I heard the knock, my stomach dropped.

"I'll get it, must be the neighbors or something," I heard Bella say from behind me, and make her way downstairs before I could stop her.

Dropping the basket I ran to our bedroom to the safe that Bell never opened and took the colt out, making sure it was loaded I ran back downstairs just as she opened the door. The thing made me sick just at the site of it, in my house, fuck no if I had any say.

Pulling the lever back on the colt I growled at Bella, "Move."

But she didn't, she was frozen. I didn't know if it was from shock or that thing doing this to her but she had to get the fuck out of my way so I could shoot the damn thing.

"Bella! God dammit, move the fuck out of the way."

Bella's POV

My eyes couldn't blink, my body couldn't move. I didn't know what was going on. It felt kinda like what being thrown in the twilight zone would feel like.

"A… Alice?" I stuttered out.

I was afraid to blink, what if this was me dreaming. An arm grabbed my waist roughly and that was when I was jolted out of my stupor. I looked back at Jensen his gun drawn at Alice's head. My throat dry, I needed to stop this I couldn't let Alice be exposed.

"NO!" suddenly rung out as I yelled, squirming out of his arms and in front of Alice.

"What the fuck Bella? Get out of my way!"

I shook my head violently. "Baby, you don't know what you're doing, where the hell did you get that gun from? What's the matter with you?"

His glare turned furious. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Do you even know what you're doing?"

"She knows quite well what she's doing… Dean," the tinkling voice of Alice broke through our arguing.

Pointing his gun back to Alice's forehead.

"Where did you get that name from?" I heard Jensen grit out.

"It is your real name isn't it Dean Winchester," Alice smirked.

I couldn't believe my ears, she had to be lying, "Alice? What are you talking about?"

"Bel…" He started.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear a word from you!" My eyes glared at him, cutting him off before he could protest.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Is… is he with you?" I said a little more softly.

I felt like my world was about to crash down around me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
